Fashion Show
by literal-llamas
Summary: Jade wins two tickets to a Fashion show but has no idea who to take! She tries to work it out fairly.
1. Chapter 1

Sikowitz' class was silent. They'd been sitting in their seats for at least 10 minutes, but the teacher still hadn't come. Tori checked her watch and sighed. "Where is he?" she muttered to Andre, who was sitting to her right, and just as curious about the teacher's whereabouts as her. They all stared at the door by the stage expectantly, not noticing the noise behind them, as a coconut-milk sipping teacher strolled in.  
"Class, why are you facing that-away?"

The whole class jumped and spun around on their seats to face the Sikowitz. He strolled over to the stage and sat on the edge. He waved an envelope in his left hand.  
Jade jumped and walked closer to him. "Is that the winner?" she asked.

Tori raised her hand. "Winner of what?"

Jade scoffed and yelled "Must we explain EVERYTHING to you, Vega?"

Tori frowned and lowered her hand. "Winner of what?" She said quietly. Andre turned to her. "Every year there's a special Hollywood Arts prize draw," he started.

"And this year the prize is two tickets to Vanessa-Leigh Jordan's fashion show." Cat said.

"Vanessa-Leigh Jordan came to Hollywood Arts three years ago." Robbie said.

"So the Principal pulled some strings," Beck said.

"And this year, we got two free tickets to her fashion show." Andre finished.

Tori looked at Jade, who was still next to Sikowitz. "Was that so hard?"

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher. "Who won?" She asked. Sikowitz opened the envelope. "Someone called... Jade West." He looked confused. "Who is that?"

"Sikowitz," Beck said, "That's Jade." He pointed at his girlfriend.

"Oh!" Sikowitz said. He handed her two tickets. "Congratulations." With that, he jumped up and walked out the door.

Jade looked at the door then back at the tickets. She shrugged and left for lunch as the bell screeched.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Beck, what time are you going to pick me up?" Jade asked at the lunch table.

"What?" He asked.

"For the fashion show next Saturday." Jade said.

"Oh, Jade, I can't come." He told her.

Jade glared at him. "Why not?" She pressed.

"I'm going to Canada."

"Oh, so Canada's more important than me?"

"No, babe-"

"So now I'm 'babe' am I? Forgotten my name?"

"No..._Jade_, I have to go to Canada!"

"So you wanna break up with me?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then why is Canada more important than me?"

"Jade, it's my Granddad's funeral!"

Jade paused. "...So?" She bit into her burrito. She realised she had lost this time.

"Well, who am I going to take?" She casually tossed the spare ticket into the middle of the lunch table. There was a pause as the others all exchanged glances.

"Me! Me! Me!" Everyone at the table burst into sound. Even Sinjin came over and wrestled with the group.

Sikowitz wandered by and looked at the teens. 'Ooh!' He bent over and somehow managed to simply grab the ticket from the mess. 'Oh.' He looked up. 'I thought it was money'. He shrugged and dropped it on the ground. The gang quickly sprung onto the ground and continued fighting.

'You went to her last show!'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'This tickles!' Of course, this remark had come from Cat.

Jade laughed at the clump on the ground. Beck rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to break it up. "Hey, guys. Stop it! Hey...Hey!" Beck realised he was being ignored.  
"Whoever _doesn't_ stop fighting won't get the ticket!" Immediately, the six stood up.

"Hey..." Tori looked to the side. "When did Trina get here?"  
Trina looked offended. "I was at the table with you guys!" She pulled a sulky face and walked off. Jade looked at her "I'm not taking Trina."

Sinjin walked up to her. "So you're taking me." He smiled and reached for her hand. Jade was fast though, and managed to grab his finger and bend it backwards. She smiled in a sweet, but evil kind of way. "No."  
Sinjin was starting to cry out. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jade eventually let go and Sinjin ran off after Trina. "Two down."

Jade noticed Tori looking at the ticket. Tori lurched forward, but again Jade was too fast. Beck sighed. "We need to sort this out fairly." He said, not wanting to see anymore fighting between his friends.

"How can we decide?" Robbie asked.

"We could go with the funniest person?" Cat said, trying to help. Jade just gave her a degrading look, making her squeak.

"How 'bout we go with, uh," Andre paused. He'd obviously expected to think of something on the spot. "Whoever Jade likes the most?" Jade looked at Tori and opened her mouth to speak. This time, Tori was faster. "I don't like that idea, Andre." She told him. Andre looked at her and mouthed sorry. Beck spoke up "Let's not do that one." He said.

"Why?" Jade inquired.

"Because you might hurt someone's feelings!"

"So?" She said. "Who cares if their feelings get hurt?"

"Jade-"

"Oh, so I smell bad?"

Beck just shrugged and spun around.

Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat hid behind Andre.

"So...How do we decide this?" Robbie asked again.

"Ooh!" Cat held up her hand. "I know!" She looked around at her friends and moved next to Jade.

"Ippy dippy, one two thrippy..." She pointed at a friend at every syllable.

"Cat?" Robbie said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you counting Jade?"

Cat frowned. "Oh, phooey!" She pointed at herself and continued. "Ippy dippy-"

"NO!" Jade boomed. Cat screamed and ran off. Jade smirked.

"That was mean." Beck told her.

"She wanted to be scared." Jade said. With that, she picked up her ticket, and sauntered off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Vega was staring at the mess of teenagers on her floor. She looked at Beck and Jade, who were stood side by side, watching. "You aren't going to break them up?" She asked.

"No." Jade said.

"Well, we did try!" Beck added.

Mrs Vega tilted her head. "Why are they fighting?"  
"Because, they all want my stupid ticket for Vanessa-Leigh Jordan's fashion show." Jade told her. Mrs Vega's eyes widened. "Vanessa-Leigh Jordan?" She stared at the teenagers, before jumping to their level and wrestling with them. Jade raised an eyebrow and her mouth formed the shape of an 'O'.

Beck realised he would have to save the day again. He sighed. Why was he always the good guy?

"Guys! Hey!" It wasn't working. He looked at Jade. She sighed. Why was Beck always the good guy? "Hey, break it up...Ow!" Beck showed Jade his hand. "Someone bit me."

Jade rolled her eyes and counted down from three on her fingers. "Two...One." She breathed in. "**HEY!**" The whole group stopped fighting and spread out, revealing Robbie shrivelled in the centre. He was muttering to himself.  
"Tickets...Tickets...They want tickets..." Cat looked worried.  
"What's wrong, Robbie?"  
"I don't have the ticket!"  
He squeaked and crawled to the sofa, where Cat followed and hugged him. Tori pulled a face. He obviously just wanted attention...Probably. She started to worry a bit. "Uh...Robbie? Are you okay? Do you need the hospital?" She asked.  
Cat spoke up "Hospitals are awesome! They give you free candy and hugs and stickers! Let's all go to hospital!"

The group looked worried, wondering how bad Cat wanted to go. "No no," Beck told her. "Let's not go to hospital." He said firmly, hoping she wouldn't knock herself out on purpose just for free candy.

"Oh yeah, because then we can't go to the fashion show!" She realised.

Beck decided that this was a good enough notion for Cat to keep herself from danger.

"You okay, Rob?" Beck looked at his friend.

"Yeah..." He still looked nervous.

Cat looked at him. "Are you sure? Because – Treasure Hunt!" She said.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We could have a treasure hunt! Whoever finds the ticket get to go to the fashion show!"

Andre's eyes widened. "I found it!"

"Jade has to hide it first, Andre."

Andre looked embarrassed. "Yeah...I knew that..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "A treasure hunt? What are we, five years old?"

Cat looked at her. "I'm 17 next month. Ooh! It's nearly my birthday!"

Robbie smiled at her.

"I think the treasure hunt's our best option." Beck said.

"I don't like treasure hunts!"

"Why not?"

"They're for little kids."

"Would you rather watch our friends fight every five minutes?" He paused. "Don't answer that one."

"Fine, we'll do the treasure hunt, but I'm not sorting it out."

"Can I do it?" Cat asked.

"But then you'd know the answers!" Andresaid.

"Oh, and then I would win! Please can I do it?" She asked again.

"Cat!" Tori said. "That would be cheating!"

Cat went quiet. "But I like fashion shows..."

"We're doing the treasure hunt. Jade, I'm going to Canada tomorrow; You'll just have to do the treasure hunt by yourself.

Jade looked offended. "Excuse me? You aren't even going to help?"

"I can't ba-" Jade glared at him "_Jade._ I have to go to Canada. I'm sorry." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

Jade looked at her friends. "Drop and give me twenty!" She said.

"What?" Tori said. "You aren't in charge of us!"

"Drop and give me twenty, or no ticket." Like that, the teens dropped like flies and each did twenty press-ups.

"This could be fun..."


	4. Chapter 4

At Hollywood Arts the next day, Jade was sat with her feet up on Tori. One of the best things about her boyfriend being away was the fact that she could be as mean to Tori as she liked.

And she liked to be mean to Tori.

"You're lucky." Jade called to her footrest.

"How on Earth am I _lucky_?" She protested.

"I'm feeling nice today. Normally, I'd be sat on you."

"Hi Jade!" Cat came and sat next to her friend.

"Cat, do a funky chicken dance." Jade said, not looking up from her phone.

"What?"

"Now!"

Cat squealed and jumped up. She tucked her hands into her armpits and started squawking. Actually, she was having fun. She started bouncing too and hopped around the classroom with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, class." Sikowitz entered the classroom. "Cat."

"Yes?"

"Birds don't speak English, Cat. That is a detention."

Robbie looked at the teacher. "What?"

"Robbie, the teacher is right. Now, ask for a detention." Jade smirked.

"Jade!" Andre said.

"I'm not gonna-"

"Robbie. Ask for a detention."

Robbie sighed. "Can I have a detention?"

"What's the magic word?" Sikowitz asked.

Robbie went quiet. "Can I please have a detention?"

"No. Cat, you can't have one either."

"Yay!"

Sikowitz paused. "You have two."

"Phooey!" Cat cried.

"Just kidding!"

"Yay!"

"You have a detention every day for the rest of your school years." The teacher sipped from his coconut.

"That's mean!"

"Which is why I'm reducing it to three."

"Yay! Wait, I mean phooey...I think..."

"And class, that is how you confuse your friends."

Cat sat down next to Robbie, stunned.

A whole lesson went by with Tori stuck facing the ground and Cat trying to work out whether she should be grateful or not that she had been given three detentions.


End file.
